Sky Of The Night's Light
by Caelus Lucis Caelum
Summary: Maya Yotsuba was kidnapped while attending the "Cultural Exchange Program" hosted in Taipei. What came after that, is the Maya we know of. But what will happen if, in her darkest hour, a light heard her plea and saved the night that was her? Could it be a meeting predestined by the divine? Or an act of love by the last king? (KingOfLight!Noctis, Type-Moon!Elements)
1. Chapter 0

Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy XV and Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners and creators.

* * *

 **SKY OF THE NIGHT'S LIGHT  
**

 **PROLOGUE**

A 12 year old girl struggled furiously against her restraints, her mouth despite being covered with a ball gag, let out a defiant resistance.

This girl who had jazzberry jam eyes and long silky black hair was Maya Yotsuba, a valuable member of the elusive Yotsuba Clan, one of the Magician families of Japanese mainland. She was currently strapped into a surgical table with men thrice her age surrounding her, leering on her defenseless and naked figure making her feel filthy and uncomfortable.

She let out a muffled cry of disgust as one of the men began to fondle her left bosom. The second was licking her exposed right nipple while the third one was shoving his fingers inside her genitalia. The 12 year old Maya couldn't help but cry begrudgingly and disgustingly, that her purity would just be taken from her without her consent and to these... old geezers.

She could only wept in silence as her dreams came crashing down in front of her...

...Until a blinding bluish light and an odd sound encapsulated the entire room.

When said light dispersed, her jazzberry jam eyes turned to where a single teen and an odd creature on the person's shoulders that just appeared inside the chamber out of nowhere. It seems that she wasn't the only one doing so, for the three men that were soiling her stared at the unsuspected and uninvited guest.

It appears to be there was a teen that suddenly stumbled in the experimentation chamber. The said person was a male and even despite in her current situation, Maya managed to take account that the boy had an effeminate appearance with spiky black and blue eyes; a pretty boy in Maya's book. He wore a black jacket with skull-motif buttons and sequenced details on pockets, unzipped and the tag on the zipper also has a small skull. Underneath, he wore a steel gray shirt with skull prints, a black cropped trousers and black buckled boots with red soles. On his left hand was a black motorcycle glovelet.

The second guest, which was sitting on the male teen's shoulder, was a creature that resembled like a fennec fox with its large ears and small snout. It has pale blue fur, brown eyes, and a puffy tail. On its forehead was something akin to a small horn, embellished with a ruby red luster. The creature made a small yet cute yip, making the male teen to glimpse at it before scanning the entire room with his eyes, giving off a predatory stare.

Maya felt a sudden jolt of danger swirling in her chest when the boy's eyes fell on her. It was, as if, she was being analyzed and targeted. Before anyone inside the room could utter a single word, the boy with spiky black hair and blue eyes erupted in bluish radiance, leaving a glowing husk and light specks. And before she could blink, the boy was already beside her radiating a bluish glow before it vanished in a split second. The three men that were doing debauchery against her chastity and modesty immediately fell on the floor with a loud thud.

Maya couldn't help but stare at the bodies of the disgusting men lying on the floor and then at the glowing bluish husk still suspended in the air at the corner of the room.

It was her first time seeing something like that. It was magic, that Maya was sure of. Teleportation magic she deduced, a magic that Maya knew was something impossible to procure. But the most peculiar thing was that she didn't even see the boy using a Casting Assistant Device.

Or even feel a single ounce of magic being pulsated.

"Carbuncle." The male teen spoke, his voice calm and controlled, his hands were on the process to remove the gag on her face and the straps on her wrists. Maya could see that the boy was trying his best not to look on her exposed private parts out of respect and modesty.

"Yip!" The fennec fox-like creature yipped cutely as it landed softly beside her and began chewing off the straps restraining her feet.

"Could you move?" The male inquired to her with a concerned tone as he assisted her to sit up.

Maya tried to move her legs and arms but to no avail. She can still feel her limbs and yet she couldn't move them.

The male teen seems to notice this. He took of his jacket and wrapped it around Maya's naked figure before he casually leaned forward, one one of his arms wrapping around her back and the other around her knee, nonchalantly carrying her bridal style with the blue coated fennec fox already on his shoulder.

At the sudden lack of bashful expression from the teen, frustration began to built up in Maya. Most boys her age, and even beyond her age, would fight to carry her in such an intimate manner and they would be privileged for their hands to be near her body, much less touch it. Even his fiance had a cute and bashful expression when she first allowed him to carry her in such a way. On the other hand, this boy who appeared older than her two or three years, did not have any sort of embarrassment marring on his face. Rather it was stoic and indifferent.

Couldn't he see that he was carrying a fine specimen of female beauty on his arms?

With her on his arms, the boy then casually exited the horrible room with a careful stride. The moment that they stepped out, an armed group bearing the highest caliber of weapons were already at the hallway, firearms already pointed at them. Maya felt the sudden tightness of the grip coming from the boy, pulling her closer to him. This course of action allowed Maya to hear the teen's beating heart as her right ear was pressed against his left chest.

There was no any sign of panic coming from it rather, it was beating in a normal pace.

The group of men then proceeded to expel hail of bullets at them yet the boy that was carrying her had the balls to walk straight forward. She felt a pulse of magic being cast yet it was brief, faint and only lasted half of a second, and the next thing Maya knew the bullets that were intended to skewer them didn't even reached them.

Bluish crystalline specks of dust became apparent, the same thing that Maya saw back at the room where she was held, surrounding her and the male teen. The magnificent luminous fragments spun around them in a clockwise manner and Maya could swear that she heard the ratcheting sound of lead being bounced off of an invisible barrier encircling them.

She didn't have any sort of visual of the said barrier however the dancing crystalline fragments and sound of iron hitting against a rain of tiny lead bullets said otherwise. The boy carrying her effortlessly waltz against an onslaught of projectiles casually, as if dismissing the army in front of them like they didn't exist.

Maya then took a quick glimpse of the lad's face.

 _'He's more handsome at this distance_ ' Maya contemplated, her eyes sparkling out of interest and bewilderment. _'Much more and way more cooler than my fiance. Who is this boy?_ ' Maya asked no one, unaware of the small blush adorning her cheeks.

The clicking sounds coming from the firearms' trigger prompted Maya to direct her attention once again at the men in front of them. From her jazzberry jam eyes, she could see the panic on the gunmen's behavior, hands shakily grabbing at the new batch of magazine on their holster.

However, before they can reload their rifles, Maya sensed a flush of Psion gathering on the soldiers before her surroundings erupted in a white brilliance. The temperature drastically dropped as the air became chilly and cold, snowflakes were falling down from the ceiling, gelid haze flooded and hovered a few centimetres above the ground, and the tiled pavement was frozen solid while giving off a lustrous shine.

The gunmen, on the other hand were turned into an ice statues that could be mistaken as sculptures being chiseled perfectly that can only be seen at a winter theme park.

The sight alone caused Maya to be stupefied, amazed and astonished.

 _'Teleportation magic and now Freezing magic?'_ Miya thought as she stared at the pretty boy that was carrying her who started to move. _'What else can you do?'_

Maya's rumination on the subject however would be presented an answer that she won't be expecting.

The male teen with spiky black hair stopped in front of a frozen wall. This action caused Maya to look at the boy and at the wall with a questioning look. Then without warning, she felt a sudden rush of Psion encapsulating her before experiencing a funny feeling as she passed through the wall...

Wait, what...!?

Maya was beyond speechless.

If she could only move her body and mouth, she would let out a scream of bewilderment and surprise while repeatedly tapping the lad's shoulder for the ridiculousness and craziness on what he just did. After all, a magic that allows someone to walk through walls was something unheard or unknown of and this teen, showcasing a pretty boy face carrying her like a princess, just did that.

Unfortunately for the young female Yotsuba, it wasn't the case. With her whole frame still in a state of semi-paralysis, Maya could only watch with her own eyes as she found herself outside the institution that held her captive a while ago. The view of the reddening sky, signifying the sun had set in on the western sky...the land that were covered in lush greenery below their feet...

...Wait, that wasn't right.

Before she could process everything though, the youngest Yotsuba twin felt the sudden downward pull of gravity.

They were literally falling, and this made her heart skipped in a beat in panic. That panic-stricken feeling subsided however, when Maya felt the sudden yet brief pulse of Psions and the next thing she knew, they were already on the ground.

 _'It seems that he teleported us to the ground...'_ Maya thought inwardly as she stared at the now crouching lad and then at the glowing husk suspended up above where they originally came from. _'To utilize Weight Type, Movement Type, Convergence Type, Dispersal Type and Release Type processes even, in one setting and in just a nanosecond...'_

This showcase of rare talent truly astonished Maya. This was her first time seeing a magician that uses a magic that involves four or even five systems. It was already rare to see a magic that involves 3 different types of processes and to see someone who can use 4 or 5 processes within a limited time-frame, such person is a genius on Maya's book. Another thing that Maya noted was that the Teleportation Magic that the lad used wasn't Modern Magic.

Then there's that Phasing Magic earlier. Maya was sure that the said magic also involves four processes similar to the Teleportation Magic; Weight Type, Movement Type, Convergence Type, Dispersal Type, and Release Type. Four or five same processes yet two different utilization on each two different magics. It wasn't Modern Magic similar to the former.

And all of those didn't involve a ritual to initiate, which Maya was sure to notice.

 _'Is he an Ancient Magician that doesn't utilize any kind of ritual?'_ Maya mused as the boy carrying her began to sprint forward when a couple of guards appeared on their left side. _'Or a Superpower User? No, that's not possible. He cast a Freezing Magic earlier similar to [Niflheim] but much more potent.'_

[Niflheim] is a Wide-Area Deceleration Oscillation Type Magic considered as a Rank A Freezing Magic. It is a Modern Magic that ignores heat and appearance, using magic to uniformly cool down all the objects within a set area. As a result, a large mass of cold air which contains a fog of liquid nitrogen, diamond dust, and dry ice particles is formed. As member of a magician family that prioritize on Modern Magic, Maya Yotsuba had some knowledge of such magic spell.

However the one that the boy cast earlier at the hallway, if Maya have to be honest, was more powerful than the Niflheim she knows. The Rank A Freezing Magic spell she knows of doesn't emit a blinding light, the teen's spell does however. It was like she had just stumbled upon the Ancient Magic version of [Niflheim] out of pure luck.

It is already common knowledge among Modern Magicians that most spells that they utilize were derived from their Ancient Magic counterparts. In terms of superior firepower, secrecy and potency, Ancient Magic boast such dominance when it comes to surprise attacks. Though it is slower and more focused than Modern Magic, it is more capable of different things, most of it is specialized beyond the capabilities of Modern Magic.

Yet the boy didn't use any Ancient Magic devices like talismans or incantations.

A Superpower User on other hand, is a magician that utilize magics that are considered as Superpowers; magics that directly cause phenomenon without Activation Sequences or any other ritual, unlike Modern Magic or Ancient Magic. Superpower Users can only use one type of magic, any differences will just be variations of the original. It can be considered a specialization, to a point where the magics that can only be used are few. Superpowers can be activated with pure thought regardless of intent or will, unlike modern magic, where unintentionally creating a magic sequence and activating it is impossible for magicians using dozens of types of magics, like most Modern Magicians.

Yet the boy was capable of using more than one type of magic.

Maya's ears then picked up a loud booming male voice, angrily sputtering something in Mandarin which she deduced came from the goons behind them before hearing gunshots firing. A sudden rush of Psions then resonated, barely noticeable and insanely swift like the previous ones, and before she knows it her body reacted due to the sudden change of pace and gusts of breeze pressing against her face.

"Yip!?"

"Ah, sorry Carbuncle but please hold on tight!"

"Yip!"

 _'[Accel] too?'_ Maya surprisingly thought as the view around her began to blur, _'No, this is different. This isn't just your average [Accel] spell, this is something else. An Ancient Magic version of Acceleration Type perhaps?_ ' She stifled a giggle when she saw the fennec fox's reaction at the sudden burst of speed as it clings for dear life.

The young female was very familiar with [Accel] since she was a practitioner of such spell. She even showcased it during her fight against her captors but since she wasn't trained in physical combat, her abductors managed to overwhelm her through physical prowess. Maya could tell that this Acceleration Magic was more superior than [Accel].

As the two and a half teens dashed away from the horrible facility and gunshots in blinding speed, a random thought occured to Maya as she gazed at the princely visage of the black haired teen lad.

 _'Would it be possible for him to be my fiance instead?'_

It only made her cheeks to puff red.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy XV and Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners and creators.

* * *

 **SKY OF THE NIGHT'S LIGHT**

 **CHAPTER ONE: REACHING FOR HOME PART 1**

Maya Yotsuba raised her left hand, rolling her wrist as she tried to test the movement of her limb before flexing each of her fingers. She did the same with the other limb and to her shoulders.

Both her arms were fine.

The 12 year old girl then tried to move her legs, tensioning the muscles from her thighs down to her ankles. She then move her hips in a circular motion.

Her lower body seems fine.

"Yip?"

Hearing a cute and familiar yelp, Maya smiled at the creature next to her as she picked it up.

"Did I scare you, little fellow?" She patted the blue colored fennec fox's head causing it to purr and earning her a childish giggle, before taking a seat near the campfire. "I'm just stretching my muscles, that's all. Though I wonder when will your owner come back?"

Currently she was at clearing together with a strange fox creature in her arms. It was already night time when they arrived at a clearing a safe distance away from their pursuers. The clearing, in Maya's part, was located somewhere at the heart of the thick tropical forest that she and the male teen had entered. Being carried by that boy was a pleasant experience for Maya, she was able to feel how strong his arms were the entire time they all spent escaping from those old geezers.

As she watched the embers expelling away from the campfire, Maya's thoughts then wondered on the events that took place before her 'savior' went to find some food for them a while ago.

The boy knows Flame Magic.

When they arrived at this part of the greenwood, the boy immediately gather some wood nearby and built a camp site. Using his Flame Magic, the boy incite the gathered branches into a small blaze. Maya was amazed how the boy managed to cast such spell in an eighth of a second without invoking any incantations.

But what made the boy even more astounding in the female Yotsuba's eyes was the fact that he can also use Healing Magic; a branch of magic that Modern Magicians working on the field of medicine valued the most.

As the boy had explained to her, the spell he utilized to cure her semi-paralysis was named [Cure]. It is a Healing Magic that negates or cures ailments and negative status effects like paralysis, poison, petrification, and many others on the affected person. It was like a 'all-in-one' remedy for all the ailments that plagued the world since time immemorial.

 _'If such effect are true, then maybe he can help my mother...'_ Maya thought as the face of her beloved mother surfaced on her mind.

Her mother had been suffering an ailment that can't be treated by modern science for 4 years now. The Yotsuba had expended all of their available resources to hire the services of all the best doctors that they can find, magicians even, to no avail. All of them have the same diagnosis; there was nothing wrong with her mother.

Rather, they cannot find the cause of her mother's deteriorating health.

 _'When we get through this, I will have Father adopt the boy into the family.'_

For the young Yotsuba princess, the boy was a jewel that rarely appears in front of someone. A rare gem, while already polished, can be refined more than it already is. Someone like him would be a great addition to her family. One, he can help bolster the reputation of the Yotsuba with his superb magic ability. Two, he can be her bodyguard. Three, with his Healing Magic, there might be a chance to cure her mother's unknown illness. And Four, Maya can set up the lad with her sister Miya.

 _'I think he's my Ane-ue's ideal type.'_ Maya mused with a smile remembering how her elder twin prefers boys with prince charming-like qualities. ' _And he's also my type.'_

Though such latter thought wasn't preferable for someone who had already a fiance like Maya, she was very sure of herself that sooner or later she will procure some feelings for the lad.

He had already left a powerful impression on her when he saved Maya from the gruesome fate that no daughter should have embark.

And that was something that Maya would be grateful of for the rest of her life.

Before any more thoughts can enter her mind, Maya picked up the sound of footsteps echoed in the clearing. Turning her head, Maya was greeted by the sight of a boy carrying fishes skewered by a wood branch and a pelt of fur on his shoulders.

It seems that he went fishing and hunting at the same time.

"Yip!"

At the sight of the boy, the fennec fox on Maya's lap yipped in delight, its tail wagging from right to left.

"I hope I didn't make you wait." The boy spoke as he laid the skewered fish near the fire before putting the pelt over Maya's shoulders, an action that caused her to earn a blush. "It took me a while to make sure the fur is clean enough."

Maya's blush grew even more wider when the boy casually move to her side, sitting beside her while enveloping himself the other portion of the pelt. She gazed at the said animal fur draping over her shoulders, noticing how tidy and clean it was. Perhaps the boy did use some magic to eliminate dirt and fleas from the animal pelt.

It even smells nice too.

"I apologize in advance if this make you awkward."

"I don't mind." Maya said, waving her hands. ' _Besides, I like it when you're this close to me...'_

The sudden yet offhanded latter thought made Maya's face redder than it was before when she realized that. But she couldn't blame herself for having such idea, the boy's presence was very warm and soothing. It was as if he was light itself given form. It was calm, captivating, radiating an atmosphere of tranquility, protectiveness, and assurance. These were the emotions that she had felt earlier when she was carried by this boy in his strong arms.

It was kind of enthralling and comforting, if Maya would have to be honest to herself.

"I have yet to show my thanks for the assistance that you had given me." Maya spoke warmly, her eyes carefully watching the fish slowly being roasted by the fire in front of them.

"You don't have to thank me." The boy shook his head, his voice sounded so comforting. "I only did the right thing. Even the little guy agrees with me."

"Yip!"

Though he may said such words, Maya was rather thinking the opposite. With nothing but only a single jacket covering her body that barely covers her healthy thighs, the youngest Yotsuba twin was tempted to give this boy, her savior, a very provocative pose as his reward in saving her.

One careless move and she could give this lad a remarkable sight and a memory that he can use to pleasure himself during some nights. She wasn't wearing anything down there. Of course, such line of thoughts was unbecoming from a refined young lady like her.

But Maya Yotsuba, how refined she may be, was also quite mischievous and teasing.

Though she decided to reconsider her plan of flashing the lad with her 'feminine charms'. Doing that would only give the lad a bad impression on herself. Other than that, Maya could tell that this lad wasn't like the other guys she had met when faced with a beauty like her.

Most of the guys within her age she know of would instantly drool or captivated by her lack of proper clothing. Their eyes would intently stare the accentuated and pronounced parts of her chest and thighs even her fiance Kouichi would also be susceptible with such powerful sight.

But not this lad currently sitting close to her, sharing an animal coat to ward off the cold breeze of the night.

This male was different. Glancing at the black jacket she zipped around her figure...Maya really need to get the boy's name.

"Um, Nii-san." Maya began, causing the lad to look at her with his cool yet vibrant blue eyes. "Can I have the name of the boy who saved my life?"

For a moment, the boy was silent before twitching his mouth slightly upward.

"The name's Tatsuo." The boy named Tatsuo replied in a friendly tone. "And you?"

"Maya." The Yotsuba answered, not giving her surname. Maya was quick to discern that the lad was trying to hide his affiliation by not stating his surname and she just kindly responded in the same kind.

Another thing was that, for a kid with European features having a Japanese name was kindly odd.

 _'Perhaps he was raised by a Japanese family?'_ Maya thought as she glimpsed at Tatsuo who was catering on the roasted fish. _'Though his Japanese's fluent, like a native speaker.'_

Such outcome wasn't farfetched. After all, the world was still at war and there were a lot of cases where displaced children were being adopted by foreigners.

Having decided to try to get to know more about her savior, Maya then engaged the lad with conversations. It took a while before they were comfortable with each other before they can discuss some topics that was related with magic and their current ordeal. Throughout the conversation, the young female Yotsuba notice some pecularity about Tatsuo.

One thing she noticed was the way Tatsuo presented himself and the way he was speaking. It was as if he has some traits of nobility. Maya made a mental note of that.

Maya also found out that Tatsuo has been stuck in this country for a month now after his experiment with regards to long-distance warping somehow end him inside a diabolical experimentation chamber and how he was raiding all the magic research facilities within the said region after that incident.

That intel prompted the girl to give Tatsuo a mouthful in regards to the dangers of doing such endeavors. The boy however could only scratch his head sheepishly in shame.

She then in return told Tatsuo about her supposedly exchange school program between Dahan and Japan and how she was ambushed and abducted by a group of men. Maya even detailed how at the last second she couldn't even cast a magic spell.

"They were using Antinite."

"Antinite?" Maya's eyebrow raised slightly at the unfamiliar term while trying to bite a piece of fish meat.

"It is an ore that has the ability to interfere a magician's spell." Tatsuo began as he throw the stick used to put his fish in place at the campfire. "Maybe that's the reason why you can't use your magic at that time. I've only known about it from one of the institutions that I've had raided a few weeks ago."

The relayed information caused some discomfort on Maya. Her homeland was still at war with the Great Asian Alliance and with Dahan's hidden agenda and silent betrayal on its allies especially Japan, Japanese Magicians will be put in a disadvantage when Dahan decides to launch a full scale invasion against the islands.

As a member of the Japanese Magician Community, the youngest Yotsuba twin decided to take action.

"You said you can teleport at great distances, right?"

"Technically yes. But it would be preferable to have a visual presentation of the place one wants to teleport to." Tatsuo spoke, his eyes glancing at Maya with curiosity. "What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking if you could transport me to my home back in Japan." Sensing the gaze directed at her, Maya continued. "I just want to go home. I miss my family already."

"Then we need to get some sleep, Maya-san." Tatsuo spoke as he laid down another fur coat on the ground next to him. "Though it seems that we'll need to share a sleeping space unfortunately."

"Just to let you know, I already have a fiance."

"Oh. Well we can face our backs at each other." The boy with spiky hair yawned before lying at the ground covered with an extra fur, facing away at Maya. "And don't worry, I don't have any sort of malicious intention towards you."

At his response, Maya expressed a pout of disappointment. _'It was suppose to be a tease. Anyhow, I need to get my hands on a GPS, a computer, or a map of Japan tomorrow. I don't want to stay in this country any longer.'_

Lying down with the cute fox snuggled close to her and her back pressed against Tatsuo-san's wide yet warm back, Maya close her eyes as the night envelops her knowing she was already in safe hands.

 **XXX**

Maya had to admit: she'd slept pretty well. It wasn't because she had Tatsuo sleeping beside her, or because it was warm cuddling to a cute furball, or because the sound of nature was soothing and calming enough to send her tumbling into sleep without a moment's hesitation. It was just a good night's sleep. Such a good night, that the waking-up part had to up and ruin it all.

She was pressing her chest up against his back, her arms wrapped around his own. She twitched her fingers against his collarbone, hoping that the movements would get her hands back under her control. Her face was buried in his shoulder, and her eyes, though still sleepy, peered just over the ridge connecting his neck to his body, Tatsuo's thick, black hair tickling the left side of her face. She had to close her left eye against the dragon's hair just to be able to see properly—though it wasn't all bad, at least it smelled good. She turned her nose into its raven-colored cocoon, and inhaled deeply, exhaling against the side of his head. She was surprised when he didn't wake up.

He was still snoring lightly, his back rising and falling against her chest. Maya could feel his lungs filling, and emptying against her own, and sighed her breaths across his shoulder blades, hesitant to move at all. She could also feel his build; fine and firm, and toned muscles, under his clothing causing her cheeks to be dyed with red.

 _'He's more well-built than Kouichi-kun…'_ Maya thought before her earlier actions sank in her mind, cheeks becoming more redder. _'W-Wait! What am I doing!?'_

Yet despite all of that, Maya Yotsuba didn't pull away or even moved an inch from her position.

She didn't exactly want to leave this comforting setting, or feeling of security, so she settled back down with a deep blush, lying her nose in his hair and inhaling once again, before closing her eyes and drifting in his scent, and presence, and strength, and warmth. It was almost like she was molded against him, like every line and curve of her body fit seamlessly into his. She couldn't move, she was so relaxed where she was that she didn't want to, even though she knew she had to. He'd wake up, and notice the situation.

It wasn't long after that that he shifted underneath her nose, and mouth, adjusting his position against her, before falling back into light, quiet snoring. She wondered if Tatsuo ever slept this well. She was sleeping better here than she did back at the mansion which shocked her, and didn't shock her at the same time.

He snored, yes, but it was much, much quieter than her father if she remembered it right. It was soothing, too. She didn't quite understand why she found it calming, but she was sleeping soundly beside him even though he was snoring.

 _'What happens here, stays here.'_

She didn't want Kouichi to find out what happen in here. Even if her fiance was a capable magician, Maya was certain that he won't stand against someone like Tatsuo. She also doesn't want to tell her family about this particular incident. Her beloved mother would surely frown on her and her eldest twin sister would surely chide her for her unbecoming behavior. Her father would surely be furious, too.

 _'But I can't help being drawn to him…'_ She spoke internally as she felt Tatsuo's breath bouncing against and between her bosom and her neck. ' _I wonder why?'_

Yes, Maya had to wonder why she was feeling this way to a boy that she had just met yesterday. Certainly, Tatsuo was a stranger who saved her from wrong hands which Maya was grateful of. But there was something on this guy that pulls her closer to him, as if she was the negative end of a magnet being drawn by its opposite.

Is she attracted to Kouichi? Definitely.

Is she attracted to Tatsuo?

….Unfortunately yes.

At this ordeal, Maya was filled with uncertainty and confusion however there was one thing she was sure of, and that is to sort out the emotions swirling in her heart once she return to Japan.

She heard a sudden rustle coming from her behind and Maya slowly turned her head at the back only to see the blue furred fennec fox that was cuddling next to her earlier, already standing in all fours and its long ears twitching attentively.

 **XXX**

"There's too many of them." Maya spoke in a whisper as her jazzberry jam eyes darted on the figures several meters away from her and Tatsuo's position.

She, Tatsuo, and her cute little fennec fox friend were crouching under a leafy bush located in a semi-highly elevated area. The fox was the one able to sense these people from afar, causing Maya to be on full alert and awaken Tatsuo from his deep slumber. Their eyes then presently gazed at the group of men in military uniforms below, armed with high-powered rifle weapons.

As a Yotsuba, Maya would need to use her expertise as a counter offensive against threats. She wanted retribution against these people for soiling her but this time, she couldn't even move a single muscle.

Rather she was shaking, the horrors that she suffered under these men had cast a hindrance on her psyche. Glancing at her shaking hands, Maya noticed a hand clasping on her palm. Her eyes then shifted to meet the owner of those reassurring limbs.

"Leave this one out." Tatsuo spoke to her with reassuring voice; calm and sincere, and Maya could only nod. "I'll take care of this. Carbuncle, I'll leave Maya-san to you."

"Yip!"

"What do you intend to do?"

"I'll give them a surprise party that they won't expect."

Hearing the boy's confident words, the younger Yotsuba twin was certain that the boy would use his Warp Magic to disrupt the people below. He then could use either Freezing Magic to freeze them on their tracks or Flame Magic to roast them to a crisp.

Her speculations however was shove aside when she felt the pulse of fluctuating Psions and from Tatsuo's right hand, a magnificent Japanese blade came forth from thin air in a burst of bluish crystalline light.

"Conjuration Magic…?" She spoke with amazement as her orbs widened at the sight behold to her.

Maya's reaction was normal. In the current age where Magic and Magicians became recognized all over the world, there were types of magic that were questionable and unverified, labeling them as myths and legends. Conjuration Magic was one of them. The magic to procure things out of thin air was something that most Magicians tried to create in the modern era but something as materialization of objects using only Psions was impossible and unfeasible even. Even the existence of practitioners of such magic were dubious to most of people.

But the boy in front of her did the unthinkable and something impractical. Not only that, the Japanese blade that he conjured radiated a strong presence, something she haven't seen or encountered before.

As if it was a blade crafted by the divine.

Speaking of the boy, the lad adopted a quick draw stance similar to a samurai that Maya had seen in movies. Then as she picked up the brief and almost unnoticeable expulsion of Psion particles, she was left with only a trail of bursting crystal fragments and a hologram.

Without any passing a second, her ears discerned a painful cry from below. Tracing with impulse dictating on her senses, the female Yotsuba saw Tatsuo already below, the blade of the katana already unsheathed, and a shower of red spurt coming from one of the soldier's neck.

Then what Maya saw after that was something she could imprint in her memory as something phenomenal and over the top. She couldn't see Tatsuo's movements, only trails of his successive [Warp], guns blazing without any direction, decapitated forms of fallen Dahan soldiers and operatives, and the dirt being soaked with red streams of human vigor. Only Dahan's military vehicle, several light holograms of Tatsuo and Tatsuo himself, who was already sheathing his blade were left behind.

The fight...didn't even last for 10 seconds.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy XV or Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei characters. All rights reserved to their original creators and authors.

* * *

 **SKY OF THE NIGHT'S LIGHT**

 **CHAPTER TWO: REACHING FOR HOME PART 2**

Miya Yotsuba sat in her bed, unable to close her eyes. Miya was a charming girl with jet black hair, white skin, and red eyes. She was the older twin sister of Maya Yotsuba and though her beauty wasn't similar to her younger twin sister, it stood in the same league along Maya's feminine charms.

For a reason she could not sleep. Or rather, she wasn't able to get some sleep last night.

How could she sleep when her beloved sister was all alone in the clutches of filthy goons that have no humanity within them?

Fear gripped her chest as she thought of her twin, who was currently in peril on foreign land, a place where their family has no influence and power. A place where their networks were set to a nil.

It didn't bode well with Miya and most definitely with the rest of her family.

She knew that that Cultural Exchange Program was no good. For inviting Magicians in other countries for the sake of unity and peace, it was something too far-fetched and only wishful thinking.

Such concepts do not exists in the world where Magicians such as herself are viewed as tools of power, destruction, experimentation.

Maya should know about this cruel fact. She shouldn't had accepted the invitation from the Magic Association and instead rejected it.

Miya knew that such event was only a hoax for gathering talented Magicians like a cook would gather herbs for her special recipe.

But no, her twin did not see the reason behind her words, didn't listen to her concerns and went with that failure of a man she calls a fiance to Taipei to attend this hoax convention. Miya never really like Kouichi Saegusa the moment she saw him. In her eyes, the Saegusa heir was a bad influence to her sister. Her intuition was superb, Miya knows that her sister knew her rare talent to perceive things and situations with just a glance but her younger twin became a victim of such boy who at Miya's glance, loved to be surrounded with girls with tantalizing and drooling figures.

"I can't figure why Maya would fall for him..."

The elder Yotsuba twin had to admit that the Saegusa heir was handsome but along those features, there was something 'not good' hiding in there.

Barely 24 hours after Maya left the country, news of her abduction surfaced and the entire Yotsuba clan were now about to deploy a force to get her twin back, but that did not alleviate Miya's worry.

It has been over 48 hours since the kidnapping of her dear twin Maya, and heaven knows what those scums were doing to her right now!

To make matters much worst, the Saegusa's were being useless. They refused to assist their family in getting information with regards to my Maya's location or well-being. This forced their father Genzou Yotsuba to approach other Magician families though they wanted a recompensation in return.

Either her or Maya would be married into one these families. Miya was someone who while upholds her duties as a member of the clan, despise the notion of being married to someone that she had no feelings for. And she also knows that her father would not undertake such measures after the Saegusa's behavior.

Miya knows that the Saegusa's top priority was solely in Kouichi's well-being, but it was their successor's insistence that Maya went to the convention.

"They should be assisting us in getting Maya back!" Miya gritted her teeth in irritation and frustration. "The Saegusa should consider themselves lucky and fortunate that my family, is willing to give our family's greatest gem as an offering to their worthless heir and successor."

That boy Kouichi was useless. He was supposed to be the future husband of her twin sister Maya. He should have protected her more vigilantly. But right now, the Saegusa's were being worthless, uncooperative even.

"That family didn't deserve her. They don't deserve Maya at all."

Maya was the light of the family. Her quick-wittedness made their sickly mother Yasuyo to smile and chuckle despite the incurable illness silently killing her. Her cheerfulness made their father to grin with satisfaction when he was drowned by the pressure and stress while leading the family.

Now with Maya's absence, the whole household became gloomy.

Rising from her bed, Miya started to pace around her room before her ruby orbs glanced at her bed. Unknowingly, her hands reached for the fabric of the comfies, smooth palms rubbing on the very said fabric. She could still remember her little sister sneaking into her room at times just to snuggle with her during the cold nights.

Normally Miya would give Maya a mouthful of scolding for her childish antics but right now, she would have Maya to lay with her as much as she likes and as much as she wants. At least, that would assure Miya that her younger twin was safe from danger.

Thinking about her sister's current whereabouts, Miya did her best to purge her mind on the horrible things that those kidnappers were doing to her precious sister right now. Her sister Maya, despite being only 12 years of age, already had well-developed feminine figure than most teenagers who were couple of years older than her. Something that Miya was proud of as a sibling and jealous of as a fellow woman.

Miya couldn't help herself but to stomp her feet against her bedroom's pavement. The elder twin felt so useless as irritation began to build up inside her. She was a Magician for Pete's sake! She was a Magician with a very unique and powerful Mental Interference Magic among her generations!

But such talent and power means nothing when you have no information whatsoever. And this made Miya to fume with bitterness.

She could only hope and pray that her sister Maya has not suffered or is suffering a faith that no woman should suffer. Miya knew that the possibility of such were higher but she put all of her faith at the other side of the coin.

She couldn't imagine if such terrible fate would befall upon her sister. She would give everything that she have just to ensure Maya's safety.

So despite her strong stand against such existence called God, the young Miya Yotsuba clasped her hands as she muttered a silent prayer.

Miya Yotsuba didn't believe in God.

A belief in such an almighty fictional entity was a weakness that Modern Magicians can't be tolerated. But if their was a higher power above, Miya would beg to such non-existent entity even she knew that her prayers would fall to deaf ears.

She had to try, however. Maya's life and safety was much more important that Miya would throw her beliefs aside.

Family was more important than her belief.

As she prayed to a power that doesn't exist, a ringing echo caught her attention.

It was coming from her communication device.

The device's continuous ringing cause the elder twin Yotsuba to feel much more irritated and aggravated than before.

"With my sister in jeopardy, who would have the leisure to call me at this important hour?" With a growl, Miya approached her phone located on her desk. Seeing the unregistered number flashing on her device's screen, Miya was tempted to throw the thing at the wall, but the female controlled herself.

"If this is not important, whoever is calling me right now would get an earful." She spoke as she pressed the receive button on the communication device.

 _"[Hey, Ane-ue!]"_ Miya's heart froze at the sound of Maya's voice, cheerful and mischievous as per usual, echoing into her ear. "[ _Did you miss your cute and adorable sister?]"_

"Maya…!" Miya shouted in disbelief at the sound of her dear sister's voice. Tears began to well up at the side of her baggy and tired eyes.

 _"[Yes, it's me. No need to shout, Ane-ue!]"_ Her sister sounded slightly annoyed over the phone, although there was still a good amount of humor in her voice. " _[But to tell you the truth, I feel more relieved hearing your voice Ane-ue.]"_

"Are you safe?" Miya asked as she hurriedly left her room, intending of going to her father and mother's room. "Are you safe?" She asked again, begging her sister to answer in a positive light

 _"[I am very safe.]"_ Maya's voice was very light and cheery, her voice booming with confidence despite some trembling. Her voice is the most soothing sound that Miya have heard in the past 48 hours. _"[There is a Space-Time magician protecting me right now, so I am safe as I could be.]"_

Miya almost slipped on her own two feet at her sister's answer. "Space-Time?"

 _"[You know, a magician that can warp space and time, and I have to admit he's badass.]"_ Miya could feel the blush on Maya's face, which reminded her that she was one naive girl when it comes to romance.

 _"[He is currently disposing mutilated bodies of corpses around the military vehicle that we just ambushed earlier. Get this Ane-ue, this guy knows how to teleport, as in really! Spatial magic is actually a thing. Not only that, he could also phase through solid matter. I even experienced it first hand, and its kinda weird but Tatsuo-san, who is the name of the guy by the way, said that I'll get use to it.]"_

Miya's expression was of disbelief. Hearing such things sound so far-fetched and fairy tale-like yet from the sound of her sister, it appears to be that she was telling the truth.

 _"But really, a magic that can distort space?"_ The elder twin thought deeply as she began to walk again in a slow paced manner. _"This is a discovery…"_

Indeed it was. Spatial manipulation was something that most Modern Magicians sought to achieve but could not. The human mind could only handle informations that there Magic Calculation can handle and anymore than that, would be disastrous. There were researches conducted by various people around the world regarding with Spatial Magic but all the results pointed out that to bend space, a Magician should have a Magic Calculation Area equal to a 10,000 year worth of super-advanced computer.

 _"[Ane-ue, he can also create weapons out of thin air which is impossible even in our standards. Conjuration Magic per se. I'll have you experience the surreal phenomenon after I recruit him to the family.]"_

Hearing that notion Miya couldn't help but widen her eyes at what Maya just spoke of.

"Materializing objects from nothing… that's impossible and impractical!"

Similar to Spatial Magic, Conjuration was a feat that Modern Magic could not recreate. To create something out of nothing violates the very laws of science; a philosophy that was the very core of Modern Magics. Of course, to produce something using Psions however was possible yet doing so was very impractical. A simple object like a thread needle composed several structures and minerals, something impossible to actualize using thought particles.

To think that someone who has access to these two different yet very exclusive magics...

There was a pause on the other line before Miya heard her sister speaking once again, this time in a hushed tone. _"[I know you have doubts but what I said is true. You will thank me later when you see him in person. Besides he has that prince charming qualities that you sought in an ideal man. Just remember to share him with me, 'kay?]"_

"Maya!" Miya could feel the embarassment creeping on her face even though the elder twin know it was a joke.

But something like this is much more better.

 **XXX**

Miya knocked onto the door as loud as she could as she arrived at the doorsteps of her parents' bedding chamber.

It was already eight in the morning.

Her father Genzou Yotsuba had already been in the conference room along with the other upper echelons, leaving only her mother in the bedroom. Both of them were under stress due to Maya's abduction.

But that gloomy atmosphere might change now.

It took a minute before the door opened, revealing a woman with black hair and red eyes that wore the same face as her father. Though there were some stress lines on her face.

This woman was Miya's aunt and her father's youngest sibling, Yume Yotsuba. Her mother and aunt were like best of friends, and ever since the news about Maya's predicament surfaced, her Aunt Yume had been comforting her mother.

"Miya-chan, is there something you need?" Yume asked her kindly, though restrained. Behind Yume, a person resting on the bed lifted her head.

This woman with black-brownish hair and jazzberry jam eyes was Miya's mother, Yasuyo Abe. She had a beautiful face yet it was currently marred with the same stress lines that Yume had and her eyes were dark red from lack of sleep and tears.

She has been crying an awful lot due to her worries for her youngest daughter. Regardless, she was still able to give her eldest daughter a motherly smile.

"Yes, Oba-sama!" Miya replied with an eager tone causing both Yume and Yasuyo to stare at her. "Here."

Lifting her phone, Miya put it on loud speaker as she approached at her mother's bedside, placing the communication device on Yasuyo's lap.

 _"[Okaa-sama... Okaa-sama… you there?! Sorry if I didn't manage to contact you. I was busy looking for Ane-ue's ideal man. You have to see him Okaa-sama, he's pretty hot…]"_

Yume almost stumbled to the ground while Yasuyo gasp in surprise at the sound of Maya's voice. Miya also stumbled on the ground like her aunt but for a different reason.

"M…M…Maya?" Yasuyo spoke, voice filled with disbelief and shock.

 _"[Hey Okaa-sama, this is your other favorite, but more fun, daughter speaking. How have you been? Your medicines not giving you any troubles, are they?]"_

Yume collapsed to the ground to her knees as tears of joy and relief run down her eyes. The Yotsuba twins were like daughters to her especially since she only has a son.

Registering the situation on hand, Yume then hurriedly dialed her brother from her personal communication device.

"Maya…" Yasuyo sobbed joyfully at the sound of Maya's voice, and all Miya could do was smile tearfully.

Maya was truly a beautiful light.

Their beautiful and magnificent light.

 _"[Okaa-sama, you don't sound so good. You should rest. I'll be back in Japan in a day or maybe shorter than that, and we can all go to the spa to celebrate my safe return. I'll be taking my new friend though. Tatsuo-san will need it. He's currently disposing dead bodies in the area.]"_

Before Yasuyo could speak though, the door to her room quickly opened and her husband, Genzou Yotsuba appeared with bead of sweats on his forehead.

Genzou Yotsuba was a man in his early forties, had jet black hair and red ruby eyes, and Yasuyo's dear husband. He was the current head of the Yotsuba Family.

It appears to be that he did not waste a single second to come in this room when his sister contacted her about the news.

The head of the Yotsuba Family entered the chamber while placing a comforting hand over his wife's shoulder. "Are you safe, Maya?"

 _"[Hey Otou-sama. It is nice to hear your voice again. Was it necessary to tell Okaa-sama of this incident? You know she's been rather sick for a few months now and she really needs her rest.]"_

Maya was a very considerate person when it comes to family, even if she has the tendencies to annoy most of the people inside the household.

"She wanted to come to the main house, to keep herself up-to-date of your status. Your kidnapping had cause a major stir in the main house."

Miya knew that was an understatement.

She had never seen her father so enrage in her life. The look in his eyes was downright scary.

 _"[I should apologize to our servants then. You might have scared the life out of them.]"_

 _"That is true. The servants in the main house were rather terrified of Otou-sama in the past 48 hours."_ Miya thought as she remembered the fearful expressions that maids and butlers were portraying back then.

 _"[I am safe now Otou-sama, and with the company that I have right now. No danger would befall upon me.]"_

"You were rescued?" Genzou asked with a careful and calculative tone.

 _"[Yes, I was.]"_ Maya answered immediately. _"[Hey, Otou-sama, does Japan have a Magician that can do instantaneous teleportation?]"_

"We don't." A look of curiosity appeared on Genzou's face. "Why do you ask?"

 _"[Because the person who saved me is clearly a Space-Time Magician. His magic skills are remarkable and his combat skills is terrifyingly high. I haven't seen a magician who fights like him, and I haven't seen a magician with the kind of magic that he possesses. It's is both enlightening to see him fight and use his magic, while scary at the same time.]"_ Maya paused for a moment and both adults had their eyes widened, until Maya's voice can be heard once more. _"[Speaking of the devil. Tatsuo-san! Are you done with the bodies?]"_

 _"[Yes.]"_ A male voice made its self known, soothing and calm yet somewhat regal. _"[Have you found anything inside the vehicle you can use to contact your family?]"_

 _"[Already have and doing it right now. Wait I'll put this into loudspeaker.]"_

 _"[Are you sure?]"_

 _"[Well, I believe my family wants to have a word with you. Is that right, Otou-sama?]"_

"Yes. That's right." Genzou's voice boom as he spoke. "And I want to know where exactly is my daughter."

Beside him, Yume pulled out her CAD and punch some codes on it.

 _"It seems that they are trying to trace the call…"_ Miya commented internally as she witness Psion particles encapsulating the phone on her father's hand.

 _"[You don't have to worry Maya's father, I don't have any single malicious intent on your daughter.]"_

Hearing their daughter's supposed savior's voice, most of the adults sighed in relief. However, Miya on her end, found something peculiar about the said person. It wasn't a bad vibe but rather something that even she couldn't explain in words.

It was a first time for her to experience such.

Though the elder Yotsuba twin had to wonder why.

 _"[Based on the armed men's military uniforms, we are currently at Dahan.]"_ The boy paused for a moment before continuing. " _[Somewhere around Guangdong Province.]"_

Genzou's eyes flash with anger at that. He will surely make those fools pay for what they had done to his daughter. "I see. Can you please take my daughter somewhere safe? There's a Japanese embassy around that region. I will call them to await for your arrival."

 _"[There's no need for that, Sir. With my magic, I can easily return your daughter even if we are several thousand miles apart.]"_

"Are you serious?" Yume couldn't help but to retort on the sideline, taken aback at what the lad just said.

Of course, what the boy had told them sound so absurd and unrealistic.

 _"[Yes. I can transport Maya there safely in a matter of seconds, provided that I have a visual representation of the exact location.]"_ The boy spoke with assurance with Maya's stupedied reaction echoing from the background. _"[Going to the embassy may sound good however I'm pretty sure that any routes leading to it are already heavily guarded by the Dahan's military by now. Or worst, they already have taken the embassy as we speak.]"_

The Head of the Yotsuba Family thought about it for a second. The lad posit some valued points but can he trust this young stranger's words? Out in the corner, his arms were then held by Yasuyo.

Seeing the pleading look on his wife's eyes, Genzou then made a decision.

"We will then send you the picture of our location then." Genzou said while signalling Yume to continue tracking the call with her CAD.

A moment after they sent an image of the room they were currently inhabiting, without any warning, a familiar figure popped out next to them.

It landed next to Yasuyo's lap.

"Eh?" The girl who was wearing nothing but only a black jacket, let out a dumbfounded and confused expression, taking account that her scenery suddenly change in a whim.

"Maya…" Yasuyo muttered in shock and surprise before hugging the figure in her lap who was no other than Maya Yotsuba.

"Maya!/Maya-chan!" Miya and Yume also did the same gesture Yasuyo did and embraced Maya with tears of joy and relief flowing from their eyes.

Genzou had mixed emotions at the sudden ordeal, looking at her daughter and then at the phone interchangeably, his mouth slightly agape.

 _"Did that just happen?"_

"Tatsuo-san…?" The younger twin said with confusion, still suspended in a tight hug.

 _"[I apologize Maya-san.]"_ The lad began from the other line. His voice made all the people in the room to stare at the device on Genzou's hand. _"[I have some beef with these Dahan people, it is something personal. It was a pleasure meeting you, Maya-san. While it was short, I won't forget it. I won't forget you.]"_

"Tatsuo-san!" Maya shouted yet the person on the other line had already hang up.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XV and Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei characters. All rights reserved to their respective creators and owners.

* * *

 **SKY OF THE NIGHT'S LIGHT**

 **CHAPTER THREE: NIGHTMARE OF 2062 PART 1**

"Yip?"

Staring at his cute friend who gives him a cute yet questioning glance, Tatsuo then started explaining, "It's better for her to be with her family. Besides, I don't want Maya-san to be caught up in what we are getting in to." The lad paused for a minute as he invoked a spell around the phone he was holding.

A hand-sized sphere then appeared in his hand, cracks began to surface and as if like shattered glass, it broke into smaller pieces. What makes this interesting was that the reality encapsulated within the sphere was torn apart, allowing a small glimpse of a mini black hole brimming with red brilliance. The communication device trapped in that torn circular fabric began to shrink in size, pulling it towards its center point until it was reduce to nothing.

At an instant, the reality hovering above his palm returned to its former and standard state. As if nothing out of ordinary happened.

[Alterna] is a Space-Time magic that casts a spell that expels something or someone to the void. When it is invoked, a crystal sphere appears around the target which collapses upon itself - literally tearing the fabrics of reality - and sucking the target into a black hole that disappears.

What the lad had cast was a miniaturized version of [Alterna], something he had learned from his very peculiar teacher. Normally, the magic was an area of effect spell that encompasses a very large surroundings but after training under a mentor who specialized in controlling the spacetime continuum, Tatsuo became more adept in his magic than he ever was.

There was a reason why he ejected the phone to the 'other side'. It was barely noticeable, but the lad was able to take note about the odd and small magic flowing inside the device. He can tell that it was sending some faint signals while being activated and Tatsuo deduced it was silently delivering the location of the sender to its base of operations.

In this case, Dahan.

He was amused and surprised at the same time that these people had already reached a height of mixing magic and science together, to the point the two became indistinguishable from one another. But still, this world has a very long and winding road ahead of it.

"Yip."

"You missed her already?"

"Yip, Yip!"

"Wait, she did what?"

"Yip."

"…I can't react to that." The male teen spoke while his cheeks blush at what his cute little friend had told him.

To think that Maya-san would do that to him when he was asleep… if he's friend Prompto was here, surely that blonde will deck him for how lucky he was.

The thought however earned him a small frown.

"Good ol' times…" A small smile graze on his lips. "Anyway, we've been sidetracked from our true objective far too long."

"Yip!" The pale blue furred fennec fox on his shoulder yipped in agreement to his statement.

Ever since he was given a 'second chance in life', Tatsuo, better known as Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV, had been very busy doing some odd jobs. The 'jobs' have some semblance to his old life which he was happy about, even though most of it were beyond the imaginations of men.

Well, deflecting a giant hand was way beyond imagination too if he was to be honest to himself.

The present mission he had undertook, as far as he could remember, was very simple: infiltrate Dahan's magic research facility and destroy any trails that would led to an anomaly or even a 'worldwide' catastrophe.

Sure doing that was very easy for someone like Noctis but the moment he stepped into this World Line, he got sidetracked. Rather, he allowed himself to be sidetracked. Dahan's magic research facility were filled with nothing but suffering, debauchery, and inhumane experimentations.

Kulunfang Institute was a place full of torture. A place filled with evil and malicious intents, screaming, haunting, and creeping out from every corners of the forsaken and morbid place. Children ranging from 8 to 14 years of age of various nationalities were put into solitary confines; boys were being mentally tortured by metallic devices drilled through their skulls while girls were used as an 'outlet' for the facilitators' sexual needs while strapped to a BDSM styled bed chambers.

The reality of such cause Noctis to make some drastic measures. One by one, he raided all Kulunfang's magic research facility that span across Dahan, putting all of its operators; engineers, researchers, military officials, to death while saving the young souls from their hellish predicament.

All in all, he had already destroyed 27 research facilities, with the current one that was holding Maya Yotsuba being the 28th.

Yes, Noctis knew who Maya was. It only took him a glance at the 12 year old female to learn her true identity. It was something that he gained after being 'called' by the organization that he offered his services of. Or it could be a result of the 'stature' that he attained when he accepted the chance to relive again his life.

Nevertheless, it was a very useful skill and very helpful.

He could see why Dahan researchers sought someone like Maya Yotsuba. The Yotsuba family were regarded as a family of magicians that excels in Mental Interference magic; magic that cause some sort of effect on the target's mind. Though Noctis had to wonder how Dahan manage to acquire some information regarding with the secretive Yotusba, let alone Maya Yotsuba.

Did Dahan have some help from their Japanese counterparts? Did they exploit their current alliance with the Japanese government in order to gain an upperhand in developing their magic? Did the Magic Association had something to do with Maya's abduction?

Too many questions without any definite answers. But one thing was sure, Maya's abuction was perfectly planned and executed. And someone had helped them to do that.

Noctis couldn't help but to compare Maya with Gladio's sister Iris. There were so many similiarities between the two; both were bright and intelligent females. The moment he teleported at the 28th facility and saw the female Yotsuba strapped in an experimentation bed being soiled by men thrice her age, Noctis saw Iris in her.

It made him to burst in anger.

"Yip." The fox's voice made Noctis to be expelled from his internal thoughts.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry." He rubbed the creature's head in assurance. "I'm okay. I'm sure that they're fine back at Eos." Noctis then entered the military vehicle, his fingers began to dance around the vehicle's computerized console. "This may not be our world but for someone who became an existence that embodies the very hopes of mankind, this star called Earth needs my help."

From a screen panel glued to the vehicle's dashboard, a satellite image of Dahan's capital Guangzhou appeared. Though there were something odd about it since snippets of fogs and mists can be seen.

"Shall we?" Noctis glanced at his cute friend who only yipped at him with approval. "Well then, let the real mission start."

They both vanish in bluish specks of light.

 **XXX**

 **Several hours earlier…**

A Dahan soldier lit up his cigarette, all the while humming a tune for himself as he secluded himself inside a hidden chamber. He had sneaked out from work to have a small leisure of his own.

From the way he saw it, there was nothing wrong with that. For almost a week, he had been part of the security detail prioritizing the delivery of highly-classified cargo for Dahan's parliament building.

He didn't have any clue what was inside that precious cargo aside from it being somewhat related to magic. He didn't have any idea where did his country got that thing but from the rumors that he heard, it was given to them by a sponsor of Kulunfang Institute.

He scoffed at that.

Soldiers like him became nothing more than cannon fodders on this war. Ever since their introduction to the whole world, these so-called magicians became synonymous to VIPs in the way that the government was dealing with them.

Yeah, he was jealous about these people but hey, it wasn't his fault that his family wasn't part of any Harry Potter's witchcraft and sorcery line.

He huffed a cloud of smoke from his chest. This day was special. Their Excellency, the President would make his address in front of the Parliament members and even to magicians that offered their services to the government. He supposed that the country leader will present the cargo in front of his people.

The guy was quite arrogant, if he had to be honest to himself.

"Ack!" The man suddenly exclaimed in pain as he felt his feet being burned. "What the heck..!?"

As he laid his eyes below, he saw mud of the purest black gushing forth from the gaps of the door and tiles. The sight caused the man's hairs to stand out of fright and spookiness.

Another shot of pain invaded his body. It came from the sole of his feet, then slowly inching in every parts of his lower limb. The sensation rose up to his upper body, crawling to his abdomen up to his chest and arms like parasites.

"Ahhh!"

The man screamed, his hands now already the same color as the mud, tried to clawed out whatever that was invading his body yet it won't come off. The black and murky stuff encroached his neck and climbed up to his mouth before forcing itself to enter from the orifice's sides.

"Guh!"

He struggled to breathe as the fluid entered his nose then to through his eyes. It didn't take a while before the man's whole frame were covered by the mud. The now mud cocoon squirmed, mimicking a beating heart, as it pulsated. As seconds passed, a monstrous limb then burst out from the pulsating cocoon before another one came forth.

Several screams of men and women then can be heard around the entire Parliament while it was slowly swallowed by a cursed catastrophe.

 **XXX**

 **Present time, Guangzhou City…**

"Open fire!"

At those phrases, the sounds of firearms expelling their lethal rounds of lead echoed through out the chaotic streets of Guangzhou City.

These men in military uniforms were valiantly fighting against a horde of enemies that were by the very definition, not human.

"Fire! Fire at will! Contain them before they can turn our citizens into their kind. FIRE!"

A high-ranking military officer ordered on top of his lungs as he continued to pull the trigger on his assault rifle. Yet his valiant stand was shortlived when his head had found its way into the mouth of a giant dog.

The remaining part of his body jerked as it fell to the ground.

"Captain!"

A soldier with a rank of a lieutenant exclaimed, his eyes were staring at the satanic beast as it munched the upper part of his senior officer's body. Fear became evident to his senses when the beast stared at him, saliva with fresh blood and innards drooling from its mouth.

"Help! Help me!"

"Mama! Mama!"

"Ahh!"

The man couldn't believe it.

He couldn't believe what was happening right now.

It happen so fast. A black mud had erupted from the parliament building and the next thing he knew there was chaos everywhere. Men and women, young and old were screaming both in pain and horror as they were being eaten alive. The others were transformed into unknown horrors when the curse liquid swallowed them.

It was the same case at the beast that was staring at him.

This montrosity was his best friend. A K9 that he give all his love and attention. He could remember the memories that they spent together. The times where he would scrub his fur everytime he took him to the tub. The times where he would took him to a vet to do a regular check-up.

All of that… all of those were gone like a wind.

He blamed the mud for corrupting his friend. For making a loyal and the best dog he had ever had into a monster like this.

He gritted his teeth, discarding the fact that he peed on his pants. "This is all those magicians fault! This is all of their fault!"

Their magicians, even with their supernatural powers, were decimated, melted, and demolished even by these things. It was ironic that the people with magic can't stand against something that can be called 'magical'.

It didn't even made sense to him.

Aiming at his rifle at his best friend turned monster, the lieutenant pulled the trigger on his firearm.

"Arrgghh! This is all their fault!"

He blamed all of this to those magicians. If they only secluded themselves to the world, then something like this won't happen. Something like this only happens in movies and fairy tails, and not in this reality where the laws of physics reign supreme.

Yes, those magicians brought these monsters the moment they revealed themselves to the populace.

That was his conclusion.

"Damn them, DAMN YOU ALL!"

"GRRAAAA!"

Serrated teeth found its way to the lieutenant's torso, his arms being crushed and his mouth spurt a fountain of blood, as he was wagged from left to right by the giant dog as if he was a cardboard box.

The sound of crushed and creaking bones was the last thing he heard as his eyes greyed out.

The giant beast, on its four limbs, proceeded to tore every flesh from his former owner and friend, its demonic eyes radiating the intention to chomped anything that its eyes can glimpse on.

"GROOOAAARRR!"

"Kyaaa!"

"Nooo!"

At the background, screams of horror and panic were prevalent at once busy streets of Guangzhou. It was still busy though, busy of Dahan citizens getting slaughtered by monsters corrupted by the black mud.

The black liquid continued its expansion, stretching outwards as if it has a mind of its own.

The once glorious city of Guangzhou was now already a city of monstrosity and nightmare.

A dire result from opening Pandora's Box.

* * *

 **~~SKILL OF THE DAY~~**

 **| POWER OF KINGS |  
** A Skill that is bestowed to the Lucian bloodline by the Crystal. It is a composite skill of _Projection Magecraft, Elemental Magecraft, Mana Burst, Spatial Transference, and Time Manipulation_. At this rank, Noctis can conjure weapons from swords to guns and machinery from thin air, and execute a 'magecraft in the realm of magic/sorcery' that manipulates space-time. In addition, Noctis' Mana Burst is Light.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy XV and Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners and creators.

* * *

 **SKY OF THE NIGHT'S LIGHT**

 **CHAPTER FOUR: NIGHTMARE OF 2062 PART 2**

Mud.

There was mud everywhere. But it wasn't just ordinary mud. It was something much worst than what its appearance entails, and Noctis knew better.

The current surroundings was the proof of that; roads and concrete were set ablaze. As if magma had erupted at the very heart of the city. This wasn't his first time dealing with something like this though.

The sight caused him to reminisce the old days when he and his friend fought against a ficklish fiery horned giant.

"Brings back memories."

"Yip!"

Noctis could feel the black mud trying to eat away his clothes below, trying to tear his skin through the very fabric that he wore. Attempting to corrupt him with any sorts of evil that it had for someone like him.

But it had no effect on him whatsoever.

"It seems it already started."

"Yip."

The cursed sticky matter can throw any evil intention it want at him and still, he won't be influenced by it, corrupted by it. The Chosen King had nigh resistance against the substance's malicious whispers and bickerings, for he was someone who was synonymous to the word 'salvation'.

In Eos, the Chosen King was a messianic figure similar to the Christians' Jesus and Buddhists' Shakyamuni. A King prophesized to deliver the World from darkness and restore its light. A King chosen to die, to sacrifice himself for the World.

In his lifetime, Noctis had reached the 'Truth of the World' when he fell to a 10 year slumber accumulating his power inside the Crystal. He was 'The Answer of Humanity' against the irreversible plague that threatens Eos, against the impending eternal night that plunged the World. Even when he was a child, he had already been marked as a 'Protector of the World'.

Back at the organization's headquarters, there was a name for such ability.

Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig.

A Personal Skill or expertise that unconditionally reduces damage dealt by physical attacks, conceptual attacks, and interdimensional attacks. It even negates the probability of mental interference by 100%. Thus, this aptitude allowed Noctis to receive the desires - evil - of man with perfect tranquility.

Remembering that one fact while looking at the seemingly aggravated black mud straddling around his lower limbs, Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV reminded himself that he was no longer human.

Rather he became an object of worship throughout Eos after his 'sacrifice'. He became a higher existence from humans. Though he resigned himself from setting foot again on his birth soil, he could still hear the natives' prayers in his mind, flowing through his Saint Graph.

"Cease this at once."

A swipe of a hand and a powerful bluish light exploded around him, sending the cursed matter several meters away from his feet. It was an action he deemed worthy to be done sensing the mud's aggresiveness.

That burst of magical energy though wasn't welcomed heartily by the catastrophic substance. The black haired lad took a glimpse of his surroundings, feeling the numbers of antagonistic presence quantify around him.

"A couple of Lahmus and Hellbeasts…"

"Yip, Yip!"

"Yeah, transcendents and magical beasts. Former humans and animals, all corrupted."

His blue orbs then settled at the towering onyx colored spiral from where the supposedly Dahan's parliament building stood. Noctis could tell that it was the place that the mud originated. He could also sense the thing that caused all of this, inside that weird lump of malicious goo.

He knew what that thing was.

"GRRRR…"

"KEKEKEKE…"

Hearing the growling sounds of unfriendly creatures peering on him from the rooftops of blazing buildings and beneath the sinful black liquify matter, bluish crystalline lights spewed out both from Noctis' hands as he draw out 2 short blades that shared the same appearance with one another, conjoined on both hilts, giving an appearance of a single long blade.

Growls of discomfort and irritation surfaced among the demonic enemies which Noctis surmised as a violent reaction against the transcendental eerieness coming from his weapon.

He shot a glance at Carbuncle.

"Lead the unaffected ones out of the city."

"Yip!"

The magical creature on his shoulder yipped before dispersing from the thin air in golden specks of light. Despite its cute and lovable physical appearance, Carbuncle was a reliable friend. A Messenger that guides people away from harm's way, and Noctis had a complete trust in his little friend.

The lad took a second look on the corrupted creatures as he disjointed the weapon in his hands into 2 separate short swords. Said swords were varnished and tarnished in pure metallic coat of platinum, wing motifs adorning on each crossguards signifying the power of light imbued to them.

His lips slightly twitched in a frown.

These souls eyeing him with there evil glares were already changed by the dark matter, to the point that their basic structure were already beyond reformation. It reminded him of the Daemons he fought back at Eos during night time.

Knowing the fact these creatures were once human, Noctis can only harden his resolve as he gripped tightly on his pair of blades.

As he let his arms release a slight tension, the first engagement was conceptualized. A claw swipe, one that was swift and full of precision, came forth from his left side. He parried the attack with his blade, his upper forelimb trembled as the force of the strike hit hard. A powerful surge flowed through his fingertips to his arms, tracing all his muscles and nerves down to his feet.

From the soles of his feet, the resulting impact was realized. The ground quaked, dusts and charred cement elevated, a cracked sound roared and tremors became apparent. In a second, a crater formed beneath releasing a shockwave that caused the mud around them to create waves of ripples and the infernal blaze from the buildings to waver slightly.

The sudden attack came from a feral feline beasts, its mouth releasing an eerie growl while glaring its fangs at him.

He caught the stinking breath with his nose, allowing him to portray a disgusted look.

"Too much stink." Noctis commented, warping instantly before sending the blade in his offhand piercing on the creatures snout. "Keep it shut, will you?"

Pushing himself up in the air with only his fingers against the blade's hilt, Noctis flicked his right wrist, making the blade flew swiftly spinning, its edges cutting the air. It landed on, rather, the platinum short blade lunged itself on the head of one of the Lahmus - an all mouthed-head creature with spider-like appendages - and Noctis reapppeared at the moment of the impact, his sudden weight bore greater damage on the creature.

[Warp-Strike] is a magic that was created from the [Warp] spell. It was a spell that uses [Warp] with offensive set in mind, subsequently dealing damage to enemies. It works by throwing any weapon to an enemy and warp to them at the same time.

Something that was easy as breathing to the black spiky haired lad.

Both creatures received the attack released black specks of dust as a result, indicating that the blades was a weakness to them.

Royal Arms were a set of weapons that held high amounts of light or holy affinity. Divine Constructs crafted for the Kings of Lucis' sole use, molded to defy any evil. There were 13 Royal Arms that answers to Noctis' call. The one he was using was the the Swords of the Wanderer.

Also known as the Twin Swords of the Lion King, it was a weapon of one of his ancestor, a king that was quick like the wind and went where no man had gone before. These were his blades. Apart they rain fury-together they delivered thundering blows.

Landing on his feet, the lad's figure glowed blue as he phased 4 black arms trying to stabbed him. He made a quick turn, delivered a powerful slash upward, severing the arms in the process.

Then he threw both blades forward.

The canine demonic beasts dashing towards Noctis was caught by his [Warp-Strike]; a slash from both swords. The feral beast's forehead etched with a diagonal cross-shaped mark as it growled in pain, both from the attack and the sword's affinity. Serving the initial attack, Noctis then combined the swords into a single blade as he delivered a strong, downward cleaver.

The canine beast was cleaved in half, its now carcass oozing malevolent miasma that Noctis seems familiar with. His gaze then fall on the large numbers of demonic creatures flocking on him.

"Focusing all your attentions at me, huh…" Noctis commented under his breath, procuring a magic spell beneath his feet as it echoed the tickling sound of clock, "Can you keep though?"

His left foot planted, the lad launched himself on the said pivoted limb as he throw his weapons. Though this time, his movements were too much faster as if travelling in a speed of light.

In a matter of a seconds, holograms appeared simultaneously in all the battlefield at the same time, accompanied by mutilated and decapitated forms of creatures that were bewildered on what just happened.

Noctis used a magic spell called [Haste].

At first glance, it seems a spell that accelerates movement but [Haste] isn't a magic spell that accelerates the caster's movements. What the spell does was to adjust the 'inner clock' within a person's body, moving it twice than its normal movement.

It is a Time Magic that allows the caster to separate his/her own 'internal clock' from the World and accelerating his 'internal time' outside the corresponding 'external time' associated without any sort of penalty from violating the fundamentals of 'time' that connects the 'World Clock' to the 'Human Clock'.

To be precise, it is a High ranked magic that tempers the Temporal part of the spacetime continuum.

This magic spell when used in tandem with [Warp-Strike], is a powerful compound magic and excellent combo. Perfect for creating a shock and awe factor and an instant kill revenue.

Before the clock could strike a second, all enemies were already down uniformly as if being struck by a single attack at the same instant.

The black mud in the area began to boil, black bubbles started appearing as if it was mad.

"Not letting you."

Sensing it, Noctis then sent a powerful burst of mana of light around him. The photon burst was so bright that it melted away the bubbling substance, dispersing it in the process.

"I really need to cut the source." He spoke as his bluish orbs gazed at the mud tower several meters away which was already gaining in size. "As quickly as possible."

Gripping the Swords of the Wanderer, the Chosen King threw both his blades at the distance as far as possible.

He was aiming for the spiral tower.

Yet at the last second, his [Warp-Strike] had been blocked by a figure that suddenly appeared in his path.

"A Shadow…?"

Bouncing from his failed strike, the lad threw the blade in his left hand to the ground, warping him on the pavement.

His eyes then hovered at the longsword wielding shadow figure that landed on the ground, black miasma coming from its body.

"SHAAA…"

"That thing manage to get a guardian huh. This is turning for the wor-" The lad was cut off when a large silhouette overshadowed him from above.

A giant hand slammed against the place where he stood.

Luckily for Noctis, he was able to warp away sensing the dangerous intent at that instant. Having a glimpse of the silent attacker, the Chosen King's scowled.

"Much, much worst."

Standing with a staggering and towering height in front of him was a black titan with 10 to a 100 faces, four arms, a massive circular disc on the back, and a dozen red eyes. The appearance of the giant caused a massive uproar among the demonic creatures, their screeches almost deafening.

Noctis knew this monstrosity.

"Magatsu."

A titan that came from the extraterrestrial species that devours worlds with life, as far as the organization's database have as the lad remembered. An annihilator in all sense and seeing it being summoned to this World Line in its corrupted form….

…The World was in a dire situation.

Soul fragments - glimmering crystals that stems from the soul - began to danced around Noctis, shimmering light dusts escaping from his pores and his eyes began to heat up as a burning sensation invaded his eyesight, causing it to glow vivid red.

His eyes widened as he felt the sudden sensation flowing in him. The familiarity that it held bewildered him for a second before acknowledging the message that it wanted to convey to him.

She wants to help him.

"Luna…" The Chosen King spoke, his right hand grasping the very fabric of his chest. "I understand. Let's purge this evil together then."

From the skies, golden rays of light pierced through the black clouds covering the entire Guangzhou city. As the light rained down on earth filled with malicious corruptedness, the creatures that were formed from the black mud that were showered by the luminous shimmer exploded in a burst of oozing black dusts.

"GRAAA!"

"KREEE!"

Their echoes and cries erupted the whole place as they were being showered by the radiance they percieved as poison to their very existence. Several of them, those people who were in the halfway of becoming corrupted creatures, reverted to their former selves as the golden rays purged the black taint invading their bodies.

"SCREEE!"

"RAWWRR!"

The Lahmus and Hellbeasts continued their irritated and furious bellows while the black titan with a hundred faces and arms grunted in frustration as a heavenly and divine figure descended from above.

Garbed in a long, white, sleeveless dress and white covers bearing from the shoulders down to the wrists, a Goddess appeared in front of them. Her long blonde hair glowed in golden hue and adorned by golden halo with emphasizing pointed rays, and her eyes, azure as the bright sky shone with hope and compassion. Her pale complexion radiated a glow and brilliance like the dress she was clothed, and from her back six golden colored wings hovered, boasting and intimidating the ones below her feet.

From her hand was a trident that held the essence of divinity which she pointed at the black giant Magatsu.

The black giant retaliated with an ear-deafening roar, its numerous eyes brimming before releasing a beam of destructive energy at the goddess. The Seraph, in turn, raised her trident in defense forming a golden barrier in front of her, deflecting the numerous high-concentrated particle beams to bend and to be deflected in several angles and locations.

Explosions then erupted everywhere razing the entire metropolis while other streams of red luminosity launched towards the sky.

As the 2 giants began to battle, clashing sounds of steel reverberated.

Blurry figures of Noctis and the shadowed swordsman dashed throughout the city, exchanging swordplays that waltzed in the tune of death. Their footworks made every ground they stood on erupted high in the air in accordance to their blades clashing with one another, their sharpened steel igniting embers of sparks.

The shadow figure delivered a downward strike which the Chosen King averted by phasing through the attack.

His left hand already grasped a greatsword.

"Hyaa!"

Noctis grunted upon swaying the greatsword upwards. The attack send the dirt and the pavement upwards, high up in the air.

The shadow blader, having evaded the attack, suddenly spun around as a bluish blur passed right through it amidst the curtain of dirt in the air. It parried the sudden strike coming from Noctis with a sword strike of its own.

As both sword wielders exchanged blows, complementing at the background were the 2 giants; the hundred-faced monster swinging its arms against the six-winged goddess swinging her trident.

The shadow swordsman instantaneously turned into a black dusts as Noctis landed a cleaver attack on it. It began to trapped the lad in a dome with the intention of swallowing the bearer of light.

In retaliation, Noctis responded kindly with a massive burst of light-imbued magical energy, giving it effect similar to a jet burst.

He used a Prana Burst.

A Personal Skill that allows someone to infuse one's weapon and body with Magical Energy and instantly expelling it. What Noctis did however wasn't an ordinary Prana Burst.

Prana Burst (Light) is a version of Prana Burst that infuses weapons with Magical Energy that imparts a light effect. In Noctis' case, sacred light becomes magical energy that dwell in the weapon used. A usually active Skill that every weapon that he grasps will receive this effect.

The black mist let out a painful screech as it was bathed with Noctis' Prana Burst. The mist then converges, forming a semi-corporeal form while lying on the ground.

The spiky haired teen had to jump to the side however when a giant fist fell on him with an intent to crush him.

"Tch, troublesome…" Noctis grumbled under his breath as dodge another clenched fist coming from the black titan.

The monster had to wince when its face was hit by the blunt side of the goddess' trident, the Seraph being furious for the giant's attempt on Noctis' life.

Though the blow wasn't enough to bring the monster down to its knees.

"This is the end."

Noctis then raised his hand in accordance with the Seraph who had her spear pointed towards the giant.

Its tip accumulating densely packed golden light.

Eschat-  
 **"Ulti-"**

Several kilometers away, a blinding light that can be mistaken as a second sun enveloped the entire city of Guangzhou and several regions of Guangdong Province.

A sight that can be seen across Dahan, the Great Asian Alliance, Taipei, and Okinawa.

A sight that will give birth to the incident that would later be known in the entire world as "Nightmare of 2062".

* * *

 **~~SKILL OF THE DAY~~**

 **| ENLIGHTENMENT OF THE SACRED FIG |  
** **A Skill that renders protection to one who has reached the "Truth of the World" or the "Answer of Humanity" - A Protection Against Purging that marks the person as a "Protector of the World". Unconditionally reduces the damage dealt by physical, conceptual, and interdimensional attacks by a value equivalent to the person's total life force. Also shuts out the probability of mental interference by 100%. In the case of Noctis, attaining EX rank in this skill was a result of his 10 year long slumber inside the "Soul of the World".**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy XV and Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners and creators.

* * *

 **SKY OF THE NIGHT'S LIGHT**

 **CHAPTER FIVE: MEETING THE YOTSUBAS PART 1**

Miya Yotsuba sat on the couch patiently, her ruby red eyes staring intently at the door that was tightly shut in front of her.

Three months.

It has been 3 months since her younger twin sister's abduction perpetrated mostly by the Dahanese government. It has been 3 months since her younger twin sister Maya was returned to them safely with the help of a Space-Time magician.

And it has also been 3 months already since Maya had undergone therapeutic treatment under the orders of the family.

Currently her sister had been undergoing therapy, supervised by the doctor that the Yotsuba's sponsor recommended to them.

The elder twin couldn't help herself but to bit her lip, and both hands balled in a fist, searing with frustration and anger.

"It will be okay, Miya-chan."

Beside Miya, the voice of her Aunt Yume made itself known with her reassuring gesture. Somehow it lessened the turmoil in Miya's heart.

Miya replied with a nod, looking directly at her aunt's eyes before once again setting a glance at the door ahead.

Androphobia and Haphephobia.

One was the fear of men while the other was the fear of being touched, both which her sister Maya had developed ever since her rescue from her captors. The symptoms of the phobias first appeared whenever Maya was in front of the male members of the Yotsuba Family, including their father Genzou.

Miya had already done her research regarding with the causes of these phobias, and though she hated to admit it, to swallow the truth, that her sister Maya had been molested and sexually assaulted by those disgusting creatures.

She wanted to rain her wrath upon them, so bad that she was simulating in her mind the various methods she can imposed against those heartless men that soiled her beloved sister's body using her Mental Interference magic.

While she was not on the same level with her father, Miya Yotsuba was no pushover. Her innate MI magic was so strong that she can reshape or redesign a target's mind at her behest, whether for the best or for the worst.

Sadly, she won't be able to execute that plan of hers however.

Maya's abduction was a wake up call for the entire Yotsuba Family. Miya had overheard the conversations between the upper echelons of the family regarding the implementation a system that will secure those people who had remarkable abilities.

Of course, this also includes her.

Another thing was that though most of the members of the family announced their full support on the retribution that her father Genzou wanted against Dahan, they cannot deploy their forces for another reason.

"Oba-sama, do we have any new information about Second Sun?"

"I'm afraid not, Maya-chan." Yume gently stroke her niece's hair as she began, "Your Uncle Juuzou had been working closely with your Uncle Motosuke on the case, and so far we can't get any information regarding the matter."

At the answer that was presented to her, the 12 year old female Yotsuba could only accept her aunt's statement.

That was to be expected.

Second Sun was the name of the 3 month long ongoing photon burst on Dahan's soil that appeared after Maya's rescue. During its first few days, many had believed that a nuclear weapon had been detonated though after a few studies, it was revealed that the Second Sun was magic in origin.

The phenomenon caught the public's eye all over the world. A ceasefire was issued between the warring countries, fearing that magicians from opposing states have such capability to recreate such feat. Several investigations were deployed to study the strange phenomenon but most of the collected data were inconclusive.

Most of the people from the magic communities, prominently Japanese magician families, were silently eyeing the Yotsuba. The news of Maya's kidnapping had spread among the magician families and because of this, most of them believed that it was the Yotsuba who instigated the Second Sun.

The Yotsuba Head however strongly denied the allegations.

Yet most members of the magician community still had their suspicions in their opened palms.

Yes, Miya had to agree, that they have the strongest intentions to inflict destruction against Dahan but to implement a country wide light flare the size of entire landmass of France was beyond the capabilities of every Yotsuba magicians.

The Yotsuba were practitioners of Mental Interference magic, and the magicians from the 10 Magic Institutions should know that.

Aside from the negative effects that the Second Sun had brought to the entire Yotsuba, it has some perks too. Rumors about the Yotsuba Family hiding a Strategic-class Magician among their ranks… The wavering morale of the GAA soldiers holding Tsushima and among many others.

But the most prominent factor that brought to every people in the magic community was fear.

The fear of incurring the wrath of the Yotsuba Family.

Speaking of the double-edged name that they had gained, Miya's mind then wandered to a single name.

Tatsuo.

That was the name of the Space-Time magician that helped her sister to escape from the diabolical experiments of Kulunfang Institute.

The name that Maya always utter softly in her sleep.

The elder Yotsuba twin surmised that that male magician left a strong impact on her sister. Maya would always hug the lad's black coat whenever her sister sleeps beside her. Ever since Maya's return, Miya would always allow her sister to sleep next to her and because Maya had developed a habit of sleeping with the lad's overcoat blanketing her body, the elder twin would eventually smell the scent of the cloak which Miya deduced came from the boy.

'Remembering the first time sleeping with it makes me embarass.' Miya thought to herself. 'Though I wonder how he looks like. …This Tatsuo person that Maya spoke of.'

Her sister Maya would regal her tales about this Tatsuo person. How he looks like, the way he speaks, the aura that he exudes, almost everything from that short meeting Maya would always portray an expression that their mother would often say a sign of a girl seeing her first love.

Miya had to agree though, her sister would always blush everytime the name Tatsuo escaped her lips, how his name brought a comfortable gesture as if the fears of men and being touched didn't exist.

"Who are you Tatsuo…" Miya spoke softly, "…To make my sister feel that way?"

"Yip."

The elder twin had to blink as her ears register a cute yip. It took her a few seconds before she could locate the one making that cute growl.

Not far away, sitting at the window sill of the Yotsuba Main Household was a blue furred fennec fox with long ears, a fluffy tail, and red horn-like structure on its forehead.

Its eyes staring directly at her.

"Eh?"

Miya had to rubbed her eyes, convincing herself that she wasn't dreaming or seeing an illusion.

After all, it was very odd to see a peculiar fur coated fox near the main house let alone within the main house's yard.

The Yotsuba village is located within a dense forest somewhere in Japan, protected by an invisible magic barrier that dissuades any intruder from entering and if a few managed to get through, they will wander inside the forest thus making them forever lost.

Aside from that, the barrier also prevent wild animals from entering the Yotsuba living space.

Yet, a blue furred fox manage to enter the village and have the leisure to sit on one of the Main House's window sill!

"Is something matter, Miya-chan?" Yume Kuroba said, noticing her niece unusual behavior.

"There's a fox on that window sill, Oba-sama."

Looking at her niece pointing her left forefinger across the hallway, Yume followed and traced with her eyes the said direction only to caught the opened windows only with nothing on it.

The adult could only blink her eyes in confusion.

"There's nothing there Miya-chan."

"Eh? But its right there, as in really!" The older Yotsuba twin insisted, jumping out the couch with both arms extended outwards. "As in, look, it even scratched its long ears with its hind legs."

"Yip."

"And it even yipped just now!"

"Miya-chan…" Yume pulled her frantic niece to herself, her arms enveloping Miya in a hug. "I know this are hard times for us, especially for you my dear. Immersing in fairy tales is your way to cope up with your mother's worsening sickness and Maya's current ordeal."

"But Yume-obasama-"

"But please don't mix what you read in stories with reality." Yume caressed ber niece hair, her voice waning in concern. "Maya's incident is enough already and last thing we need is you going mentally unsound. I can't take anymore than that."

The older twin couldn't believe what her aunt just said. Her mentally unsound? That's ridiculous. She wanted to retort, to reason that she was telling the truth but the teary-eyed expression of her Yume-obasama make her to shut her mouth.

Of course, Miya knew that her aunt truly cared for her and her sister. To her, her aunt was like a second mother to her and twin. During her childhood days, her Yume-obasama would visit them regularly in the Main House bringing forth beautiful dresses and toy dolls as gifts.

Her aunt treated both her and Maya like her own daughters.

It was known within the family that Yume couldn't give another child after giving birth to her and Juuzou's son, citing that another pregnancy might be risky for her.

Miya, despite her young age, already had a depth understanding on the situation. She understood the concerns of her aunt but…

'I'm not making up stories though…' The girl thought with a pout as she eyed the creature still on the window sill.

'Wait a minute. If Oba-sama can't see it then that means I'm the only one capable of seeing it?'

Realizing that certain fact, Miya, still surprised by that deduction, glanced intently at the blue fox creature sitting on the window sill, its eyes staring back at her red ones.

Long fluffy ears and tail, a small snout, a fox-like built…the older Yotsuba twin was very sure that those were the familiar characteristics or physical traits of foxes. What make her mind troubled was the single piece detail protruding on the little guy's forehead.

A horn-like structure that glistened like ruby gems. For some reason, Miya Yotsuba reminisce something familiar regarding with that detail.

'Where did I encounter that specific…?" She thought deeply, trying to flip every mental pages inside her head.

And within a few minutes, her ruby red eyes widened.

'A Carbuncle!?' She shouted internally, her face expressing both bewilderment and surprise.

The little creature yipped happily, as if acknowledging the correctness in Miya's thoughts.

Differing from garnet stones or boils, Carbuncles are mythological creatures that are found in the Bible and other literatures. But the most known book ever to surface in regards with these mythical creatures was Jorge Luis Borges' The Book of Imaginary Beings', a book that Miya had in her collections.

The mythical creature is described as a small, either a bird or a mammal, that has a gem in its forehead crystallized from the brain of a dead dragon, and during the 1990's various people from Latin America allegedly saw this creature. According to myth, a person catching a Carbuncle will surely have tons of luck going for them.

To think that a creature dismissed by everyone as a myth and folktale appeared right in front of her, the female Yotsuba was beyond speechless.

"Yip!" The cute mythical mammal yipped once more before jumping down from the window sill outside.

That action caused the still awed Miya to rise on her feet in haste like a speeding bullet train.

"Miya-chan?"

"Sorry Oba-sama," The girl voiced out as she started running, "I'm going to go outside."

"Wait, Miya-chan!" Yume extended her hand but the figure of her niece vanished as the girl turned around the corner.

As the older Yotsuba twin dashed through the hallway chasing the creature, Miya wasn't aware that her twin had also seen the said creature inside the chamber.

 **XXX**

"Yip!"

"Wait!" The ruby red eyed female spoke, her breath somewhat ragged from chasing the creature.

Miya had been chasing the mammal for some time now and while it led her to venture far away from the Yotsuba village, for some reason she couldn't sense any danger or felt any wariness in the situation.

Rather, she started to feel concerned and worried not for herself but for something else entirely as her heart started to beat erratically.

"Yip!"

Following the creatures lead, the female turned around corner amidst the dense and thick foliage of the forest. It had been like this, the creature would let out a yip every minute and then as if urging her to quicken her pace.

"Yip!"

With one last cute growl, the ruby horned creature jumped towards where sunlight rays shone on the other end of the pathway.

The moment Miya followed suit, she had to cover her eyes with her palm due to the sudden brightness that came to her.

A few seconds after adjusting from the brightness brought forth by nature, Miya saw a stream. At the side of the natural waterway, she visioned a silhouette lying.

"A person?" She spoke between steps, her feet moving towards the unconscious body before kneeling on the ground.

She took a moment to register the details of the unconscious person who happens to be a male.

Black spiky hair and a princely visage despite being marred with bruises and dried blood… Clothes being shred into rags revealing a battered build yet paled skin, athletic and firm…

Despite the not so good condition of the said person, Miya stared intently, her orbs memorizing every part of the lad.

Unknowingly, her cheeks flared up a bit.

Taking account of the features once more, a sudden memory of a conversation between her and sister Maya every night that earned her a suspicion in her head.

Before she could voice out her thought however, a sudden blur rush beside her holding a very familiar jazzberry jam eyes and uncanny resemblance of her face.

It was no other than Maya Yotsuba.

"Tatsuo-san!" Maya grasped the lad's body, her voice coated with worry and fear. "Tatsuo-san!"

With her sister's words, Miya's suspicion was dead right all along.

This lad lying unconscious, battered and bruised, alongside the stream was no other than the guy who saved her sister.

Tatsuo.

* * *

 **~~SKILL OF THE DAY~~**

 **| RING OF LUCII |  
A Skill that represents the ring of the Lucian Kings given to the Chosen King. If the ring is worn, Noctis can use Ring Magic; Death, Holy and Alterna, and commune with his forebears that reside inside the ring.**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy XV and Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners and creators.

* * *

 **SKY OF THE NIGHT'S LIGHT  
**

 **CHAPTER SIX: MEETING THE YOTSUBAS PART 2**

A white ceiling.

It was the first thing that Noctis noticed as he opened his blue eyes. The room, as he assessed it, was western style, much like the rest of the guest rooms he had been in his travels. White paint with a single cabinet and a sizable bed which can fit 2 people. A single desk with a lamp with a window facing the floral backyard.

A typical sized guest room.

What he didn't expect was a female teen with a familiar face sitting on a chair, her hands grasping his right hand tightly while her head rested on the side of the bed that he occupied. That familiar face was snoring lightly as her back heaved gently as she breathe in rhythm. The presence of a calm Maya Yotsuba sleeping somehow struck Noctis the idea that he was in the Yotsuba Family's residence.

"How did I end up here?" He asked softly to himself as his eyes went back to the sleeping Japanese girl.

If he remembered it correctly, he was at the capital of Dahan Guangzhou City, fighting an endless swarm of evil creatures brought forth by the black mud. Mowing down Lahmus and Hellbeasts, even stomping a Magatsu. It was supposed to be "a-not-so-hard" fight even if he wasn't in his perfect condition however the appearance of two reinforcements at the last moment somehow made him to expend all of his magical resources.

Fighting an extraterrestrial world annihilator was one thing. Fighting two existences of another universe, beyond that of even parallel worlds is another though.

He was still a bit appalled by it. To think that two higher dimensional life forms, Outer Gods, have managed to stepped on the World of Man in this World Line through the influence of the black mud meant that the situation was very precarious. His mind then drifted to the image of the black swirling tower at the heart of Guangzhou City. He was sure of himself that Ultima the Seraph managed to destroy the mud tower before the fight between gigantic forces could spill out beyond the battlefield.

But before he can see the end of it though, something pulled him out. He remembered his bloody and battered existence standing on the wreckage, and then a whisper humming on his ears akin to that of a "wish". And the next thing he knew, he was already lying on the very bed he was on. He only knew one person with such abilities and that person was the only one among those who were have the link to the "Origin" that could manifest such high level of conjecture.

Yet, he shook his head.

"I highly doubt that person is involved with this." Noctis uttered to himself. As far as he can remember, that person was just a passive observer within the organization and will only act only when certain impending scenarios or conditions are met or became apparent that cannot be ignored.

The 15 year old lad then took his surrounding in detail once again. This time however, he discerned numerous eyes watching him. He understood that and acknowledged that the room was littered with surveillance cameras, designated in specified locations hidden in plain sight solely for monitoring him. He knew that these people who took care of him while he was unconscious were already curious and puzzled by his existence due to his constitution.

While his body were wrapped with bandages, there was no need for such dressing. Underneath those wraps, his wounds and bruises were already healed and he concluded that the people who was assigned to his medical assistance already found out that ability of his, hence the need of surveillance cameras.

The lad, having almost an understanding on his current situation tried to sit up on the bed. His movement though made the sleeping black haired female teen beside him to be awakened from her slumber.

"...Uhh...Tatsuo-san...?" Maya Yotsuba weakly said as her jazzberry jam eyes fluttered.

"Uhh...Hi?" He replied softly with uncertainty. He still remember what he did to the young woman.

A punch to his chest was the response he got from Maya, though it didn't hurt him whatsoever.

"I can't believe that you did that to me!"

"Well you wanted the shortest route to your home, right?" Noctis replied while caressing his chest with his left hand, playing the act as if he got hurt from the girl's sudden jab. "I just granted your wish."

"But you didn't warn me!"

Noctis could tell that the girl in front of him wasn't angry at him. Rather, she was annoyed of being teleported away without any prior notice. Well, anyone experiencing such would be annoyed as well, he thought. He felt a tight squeeze on his right palm and with his bluish orbs, traced what was the cause of such sensation.

Her hands were clutching his.

"I-It's not what you think!" A blushing Maya blurted out as he reeled both of her hands behind her back, face darted immediately to the side. "I'm just co-concerned about you. Yes. I was just concerned about you."

The girl's reaction...was kinda cute, that Noctis had to fight off his chuckle. He was mentally thanking the girl, a girl that he just met a few days back, for her concerns. He could see it in her eyes that she was telling the truth.

"Don't worry about me." He weakly smiled. "I'm fine. And thank you for being by my side while I was unconscious."

"Um, well that's...umm..."

As the girl tried to make her words, the reunion between her and her savior were cut short when the door to the room opened. From there, 2 people came in. Immediately, Noctis turned his sights on the visitors. The moments his eyes laid on them, he had already have knowledge about them and also an understanding on how his current predicament came to be.

 _"So that's how it is."_ He thought as he looked at the two people walking closer to him.

The first one was a middle-aged man with black hair that have few strands of greyish hair on the sides, wearing a black kimono and gray yukata. His red eyes exemplifies a person that had been in many missions, mostly combat-oriented. Noctis knew this man as Genzou Yotsuba. Current head of the Yotsuba Family and a man with a powerful ability.

The second person however struck a cord on him. The girl had the same face as Maya Yotsuba except for her red eyes and a single mole underneath her right eye. Her black hair was tied in a bun and the way how she presented herself exudes an "ojou-sama" aura and "yamato nadeshiko" vibe despite her being young. This girl was Miya Yotsuba. Elder twin of Maya Yotsuba and the current heiress of the Yotsuba Family.

It wasn't her resemblance to her sister that struck on him. True Name Discernment is a skill where status information such as one's identity, Skills and Parameters are automatically revealed to the owner of this Skill and what he discovered about Miya Yotsuba reinforced his assessment about this World Line coming into a state of turbulence in the near future.

"Miya. Maya." The Yotsuba Head only said that single word as he stared at his eldest daughter then to his youngest.

"Yes, Otou-sama." Came the reply from both twins. Although Noctis could hear some reluctance from Maya's voice and when the girl gazed at him with her jazzberry jam eyes, Noctis only gave a nod in assurance of his well-being.

When both twins stepped out of the room, Genzou Yotsuba turned his attention towards him with his calculative gaze. While those look can induce nervousness and fear to some, to him it was just normal so there was nothing to flinch about.

"Now tell me boy..." Genzou said as he crossed his arms. "Who sent you?"

"To be honest, that is also a question I'm trying to answer myself." Noctis spoke expressively, his bluish eyes kept its place despite the intimidating aura that one Yotsuba Genzou in front of him was putting off.

The spiky black haired lad kept his gaze fixated at the man in front of him, as the latter was also doing the same with him. He could see the expression of the man's face; the one that shows utmost suspicion and wariness. The lad couldn't blame the man though. If the situation was reversed, he would also do the same. He noticed the middle-aged man's right hand were carefully placed above his left forearm where a garment-like clothing enveloped said limb. If Noctis had to analyze it, that thing on the Yotsuba Head's left arm was a magical artifact of sorts.

 _"A Mystic Code perhaps?"_ He thought as he kept staring at the black garment resting on Genzou's left arm.

A Mystic Code, also known as Formal Wear, is a support weapon that a magus or a wizard carries as a magical artifact. There are two general types of Mystic Codes; Amplifiers and Specialized.

Amplifier Mystic Code is the first type and functions as an amplifier for Magecraft. They are an orthodox Mystic Code for support, that can be used for magical energy amplification or storage, prepared to strengthen a spell. Specialized Mystic Code on the other hand, is the other type that have a predetermined usage. They are activated with the magus's magical energy and can perform a given mystery as long as it is supplied with energy, thus making it a spell in itself. Their usage is unique, so they aren't really generic, but this also means they can be tremendously efficient in what they do.

Noctis had seen numerous Mystic Codes, mostly from his friends back "home". People who manipulated various Mystic Codes during their lifetime were eligible of _Sovereign of Magical Wands_ but there were also certain factors to be considered to achieve such gift.

Yet, he had never seen a Mystic Code like Yotsuba Genzou's.

At the other end, Yotsuba Genzou, in spite of giving off an intimidate ambience towards at the enigmatic lad "resting" on one of their sick beds, was in truth experiencing a tumultuous unrest mentally. He had been there when the clan's doctors were tending the injuries of the unexpected patient of their home, when his brother Yotsuba Eisaku tried to take a peek on the lad's Magic Calculation Area while the latter was unconscious and the conclusions of that event was still stuck in his mind.

A regenerative healing factor unlike he had ever encountered...

A negation ability that rendered magic useless...

At that point, a single thought then occurred on Genzou's mind; the boy was dangerous. It didn't help that his daughter Maya confirmed the mysterious person's identity as the sole person responsible for her rescue. And the events that had transpired in Dahan for 3 months now...it didn't take long enough for the Yotsuba Head to piece it all together.

The threat that this lad in front of him possessed increased very steeply at an astonishing and ridiculous rate in just a small amount of time. Something that he and the rest of the clan find preposterous, absurd even. But now that he was standing in front of this boy, there was something that Genzou find odd.

 _"This boy..."_ The man thought, _"I couldn't detect any malice from him."_

Instead of what was supposed an enmity, the emanation that the lad was giving off was more of benevolence. It was pleasant, as if it was telling Genzou "I won't harm you" or something very similar to that manner. It was this oddity that made Genzou somewhat uncomfortable. To think that a teenager lad was able to exude something that an adult like him would feel troubled about.

It was as if Genzou was standing in front of someone his mind couldn't comprehend.

The minutes of silence that laid around them was deafening until the Yotsuba Head decided to break it off.

"I know that this might be somewhat offensively impolite to you." Genzou spoke steely, "But it is something that I need to do for the sake of my family considering that we don't have anything about you."

What he said wasn't an understatement. The moment that the lad came in to their abode, Genzou ordered any information in regards to the boy from his subordinates and what they had gathered was outlandish to them. Rather, they could no find anything about the boy. It was as if he didn't exist in the first place, and it was something what Genzou bothered the most.

There were only two explanations for this.

Either the lad was an experimented magician being kept in a secret laboratory who knows where or that the kid was someone that wasn't registered in the world's data archives due to some unexpected yet familiar circumstance. Though the inclination of the said lad's abilities reaffirms most of the Yotsuba Elders suspicions that it was the first case.

"I understand." Noctis replied

Truthfully, such outcome was within his scope considering that he would appear "abnormal" in front of someone like Yotsuba Genzou in all available standards. He had two options how to settle this ordeal; lie his way through and escape with ease or spill out the truth but leaving some details out in the blue. But for someone like Noctis who was thought by his father about hospitality, choosing the first option was already a moot point.

So he chose the second option.

At the same time that he made a choice, the whole ambience of the room shifted.

A Bounded Field was then erected.

"What the...!" Genzou exclaimed as he adopted a battle stance, right fingers dashing hurriedly over his left forearm and pressing various combinations on said item.

Activation Sequence and Magic Sequence was inevitably conceived by the user's response motivated by his survival instinct. A magic spell materialized out in the open and went directly toward its target. However the lad wasn't affected by the spell neither flinched from the attack.

Having seen this Genzou resorted to use his unique magic: Grim Reaper.

It is an Outer-Systematic Mental Interference Magic unique to Genzou. It plants a specific image within the target's mind, usually one of death. After the target has been exposed, no form of protection, or distance, or time will stop the magic. As long as the victim recalls the image, the implanted suggestion will take physical form. Enemies who meet Genzou for a second time would kill themselves. The implantation process does not require a direct meeting, but the final kill does require it. The target has to be aware of the user and the user has to be aware of the target. The only way to survive is getting rid of the memory of the image.

"This is...!" The Yotsuba Head said in disbelief as he felt his magic wasn't able to penetrate the mind of its target.

He felt it. He felt himself pushing an immovable and fortified wall made of indestructible material, a mental shield that won't budge despite how many ounce of Psions he added to amplify the strength of his Grim Reaper magic.

"If I were you, you should stop this." Noctis said calmly as he saw Genzou struggling to materialize his magic. "Mental Interference Magic won't work on me, let alone any magic that you have knowledge of."

The Magic Sequence that formed Genzou's Grim Reaper shattered as Noctis expelled an ounce of his magical energy, enough for the Yotsuba Head to felt its strength and raised his arms on guard as he was pushed back a few inches from where he stood.

"What are you...?" The man grunted as he eyed the spiky haired lad on the bed.

"That is something I want to disclose to you personally, Yotsuba Genzou, hence the need for a barrier. I'm aware of the cameras hidden in this room." Explained Noctis without any intent of malice or ill-manners.

"You know me?"

"Let's just say that I have an ability to grasp a person's information just by looking at them." Seeing how the man was still on guard, Noctis added some explanations to subside the tension. "I apologized for my rudeness, but I can assure you that I mean no harm."

For a moment, Yotsuba Genzou was trying to contemplate the options he had in his mind until his build was somehow became relaxed a bit.

"Is it that important that you need to erect a barrier around this room?" The man gestured, "My clan overseeing this chamber will take it as an action against their Family Head."

Noctis only nodded his head as a response.

"Very well," Genzou spoke as he put away his hand from his device, yet kept a safe distance from the lad. "But don't make any lies, boy. I can discern any made-up stories very well."

"Then tell me, Genzou-san." Noctis began, "Do you know anything about Heroic Spirits?"

* * *

 **A/N: Can someone do a Reading/Reaction fic of this?**

 **CHARACTER PROFILE  
**

 **Servant Class: Saver  
** **True Name: Noctis Lucis Caelum  
Alternate Name/s: Noct, Tatsuo, King of Light  
** **Gender: Male  
** **Type: Heroic Spirit, Divine Spirit  
** **Alignment: Lawful Good  
** **Hidden** **Attribute: Star  
Talents: Fishing  
Natural Enemy: Ardyn Izunia**

 **Parameters**

 **Strength: A  
** **Endurance: A  
** **Agility: B  
** **Mana: B  
** **Luck: B  
** **Noble Phantasm: EX**

 **Class Skills**

 **Charisma: A+  
** **Counter Hero: B  
** **True Name Discernment: B**

 **Personal Skills**

 **Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig: EX  
** **Power of Kings: EX  
** **Ring of Lucii: EX  
Summoning: EX**

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **Armiger /** **Anti-Army: A+  
** **Astrals / Anti-Planet~Anti-Country: EX**


End file.
